For You, My Heart Beats
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: As rough and harsh as Sebastian may be, he was a sweet and passionate lover. Prompted.


For You My Heart Beats

_As rough and harsh as Sebastian may be, he was a sweet and passionate lover._

**Warning: Slash. Kurbastian. Non-graphic sex - Will be rated 'M' due to paranoia. Established relationship**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not nor will I ever own the show called **__Glee__**. This writing is simply for entertainment and I will gain no profit from the distribution of this fiction nor am I intending to accept profit.**_

For You My Heart Beats

"_Sebastian_,"

It was moaned quietly, a tone of voice so gentle it caused Sebastian to almost cry. He had never felt such tenderness, such gentleness, such _love_ from someone like the boy beneath him. With a deeply-felt sigh, Sebastian ran numble fingers down jutting ribs, playing a silent tune only he and Kurt could hear. A silent lullaby meant only for them.

A pale, almost deceptively fragile, hand slid up his muscular arm, before it convulsed to grasp at his shoulder, neatly trimmed nails leavinng deep cresants in their wake as the hands moved towards the nape of his neck, to tangle in the smooth brown hair that curled just so. Sebastian, strong and lean, wrapped his arm around the younger boy, encompassing the entire circumference of Kurt's waist as he pulled him closer to him, neck to hips touching in the most intimate way that it almost made Sebastian cry at the intensity of it.

"Oh!" It echod throughout the dorm room, bouncing off the wooden walls of Dalton Acadamy as hips cantered forwards into intoxicating heat, bringing the two boys that much closer to each other; Kurt, pale with sparkling eyes, had his neck arched, but made sure his eyes retained their gaze with Sebastians own sea-green orbs, both filled with love and lust, a glint that only hinted at the wild side Kurt possessed.

Blood filled his stomach, making it ache in such a way, his chest dove in and out, convulsing with pleasure as hips continued with their pistoning movement, making the boy beneath him cry out with unpredictable pleasure that he, _Sebastian_, had given him. Sebastians back arched and strained, bringing his broad chest closer to that of Kurts, whose head was lying, thrown backwards in ecstacy, on Sebastians forearms which only succeded in bringing the two boys closer.

A heart-wrenching tingling began from the tips of his fingers, pleasure singing through his veins as slim and slender legs wrapped loosely around Sebastians waist, Kurts sloping back arching pleasurably to make a large gap between body and bed. A large arm, strong and intense skimmed lightly down his lovers side before grasping at Kurts waist where the slop was most prominant.

A loud, almost guttral 'uh!' broke from Kurts pouted lips, smothered by Sebastians own, when a muscular arm slipped under the slope, clutching Kurt to Sebastian, almost as if the latter was afraid Kurt would suddenly vanish if he was too loose any sembalance of contact. Sebastians back strained again, hips continuing to piston into the pleasured Kurt, who was almost completely lifted from the silky red sheets Sebastian had laid on his dorm bed.

"_Kurt,_" The word, only a word but with a million meanings, came breathless and muffled, hidden in a canvas of porcelain skin that covered Sebastians Porcelain Doll in a limited cage that Sebastian placed chaste kisses upon, the taste of strawberry and mango - Sebastians present for Christmas - still strong despite the strong odor of sex and the irresitable scent of Sebastian, smothering Kurts natural scent in a way that made Sebastian's teeth bite gently to leave his possession, making Kurt arch his head, throwing it back in abadon as he keened sharply, chest thrown forward as his hips moved in constant rythm with his lover. "My love, Oh _Kurt,_"

"Please 'Bas," The slight body beneath him shivered and shuddered, as both sets of hips stuttered, deviating from their rythm of piston and rotate and pull, in such a clear indication that both were ready. A strong hand, tanned and knotted with muscles slipped up Kurts neck, it's equally tanned counterpart keeping it's stern grip upon the slim waist which was almost bolted to his own body. His hand wrapped around Kurts neck, long gentle fingers catching the hair of Kurts nape as his head was pushed gently forward, buring it into Sebastians arching neck so they were as close as can be.

"I love you," was whispered quietly into Kurts thick, messy hair, loosing itself in his tresses that thin fingertips ached to pull, ached to fall into their usual routine of tugging to pull an intensily erotic scream of the sting of pain that slam of pleasure. But tonight wasn't about that, it was about love and gentleness and _them_.

"_I love you, Bas_," was murmured just as quietly into the dip of Sebastians collarbone, where cool breath skated over his bone, making him break into shivers and arch closer to Kurt to bring themselves both to completion.

As they came together, in the same postion with Kurt wrapped closely to Sebastian who refused to give up any contact from Kurt, it was not with the erotic scream of pleasure upon their swollen kiss. Rather, it was the breathless and subtly pleasure-fill exclaimation wiith each names that fell and curled up the harmless smoke to rest upon them, almost like a tattoo in its permenance.


End file.
